Joe Joestar
Joey Joestar,(ジョーイ・ジョースター, Jōi jōsutā) is a core protagonist of JoJo's Bizarre Experience: Steel Ball Run. He is the brother of Johnny Joestar and wielder of the Stand "The Walrus." His real name is Joseph Joestar. Appearance Joey appears as a handsome young man with a distinctive build. He has a small scar over his left shoulder, upon which he bears the Joestar family birthmark. He has a beauty mark on his left eye. He has blonde long hair and blue eyes. Joey's outfit typically only consists of a pair of brown moccasins, white knee-high socks, and purple dungarees adorned with bronze icons of triangles and horses. He wears around his right arm an orange and purple triangle-patterned band. This is a gift of great personal significance to Joey: he received it as a young child from his father figure. Personality Joey is typically described as a sweet young man, albeit of very high mental, emotional, and social intelligence. Joe is not always aware of his own faculties compared to others - unlike his older brother - and doesn't as much of a major inferiority complex, As he is not always easy to set off. When he gets set off in a certain mood, the only way for him to get out of it is to exhaust himself. Despite this, Joe is legitimately driven by a desire to do right and make the world a better place. When he sees others feeling unhappy, Joe will instinctively but their needs above his own. Joe's naivety often makes him an easy target for those with bad intentions, but when he learns of them he will never forgive the perpetrators. knowing how is sometimes hard for him. Often times, Joe's greatest challenge is knowing where, when, and how to help. To that end, he relies very greatly on his companions whom genuinely trust and care and about him (despite sometimes being annoyed by his antics). Thanks to them, Joe is able to mature and grow beyond himself throughout the course of the Steel Ball Run. Synopsis History Joseph Joestar was born into Joestar family in America around the year 1870. A family of high status, the Joestars had a lot of hope riding on Joseph. Joseph came out handsome - the doctors saying that it was a miracle that he was even born. Joseph spent the first five years of his life living in his illustrious mansion, hidden away from society. The only interpersonal interaction he had at the time beyond his doctors was his older brother, who would frequently sneak into his bedroom at night to read him fairy tales. On the Christmas of his sixth birthday, Johnny and Joseph snuck out of the mansion and weninto the nearby town - the first time Joseph had ever been out of his room. It was there that Joe got to taste his first slice of pumpkin pie. After accidentally getting separated from his older brother and being aggressively bullied by the town children, Joseph saw a derelict old man hunched over in a gutter. Joseph walked over to the man and gave him all of his pumpkin pie. When the man protested the gift, Joseph insisted that the man needed it more than him. Joseph sat and talked with the old man in the alley for a long time until Johnny found him and took him home. Touched by the kindness of the child that the world had been so cruel to, the man gave Joseph his headband, which Joseph still wears around his arm to this day. More than that though, from this interaction Joseph learned what it felt like to help others - the greatest feeling of happiness he had ever felt in his life. From that day forward, Joseph would go out of his way to do whatever he could to help others, even though others were often didn't want to accept it due to abnormal appearance and mannerisms. Once when Joseph was eleven, he went out to the town to buy groceries (something that the maid had tricked him into doing). There he was spotted by an old man in a fancy suit who recognized his armband. This old man, Sgt. Jude Pepper, happened to be the same one that gave him the armband all those years ago. A former Confederate soldier, Sgt. Pepper lost everything in the American Civil War and his life slipped into the rocks. He told Joe how his one act of kindness that Christmas day helped him to put his life into perspective and make changes for the better - the old man had gone to Australia and found incredible success as a horse breeder. He had recently moved back to America to open up a new stable: Strawberry Fields. Out of gratitude for the act, and touched that Joseph was still wearing his old headband, Sgt. Pepper took Joseph to his stable and promised to give him riding lessons. It was there that Joseph met Dear Prudence, a beautiful white pony. For him it was almost like love at first sight. Joseph spent the rest of the day petting and brushing his new horse friend. He only left when his family maid came to find him, scolding him for not getting the groceries. From that day forward, Joseph would skip school to go to the Strawberry Fields to visit Sgt. Pepper and Dear Prudence. Joseph would work diligently on the farm, asking for nothing in return. Sgt. Pepper would have to insist that Joseph take breaks and accept lunch from him (although Joseph would always share half of his lunch with Dear Prudence). Joseph and his horse friend were inseparable from one another - Dear Prudence would follow him around as he did his chores and always play with him when he wasn't. When Dear Prudence got big enough to ride, Sgt. Pepper kept his promise to Joseph and taught him how to ride, something which Joseph learned very quickly. Sgt. Pepper affectionately gave Joseph the nickname "Joey" - like the young kangaroos in Australia, Joseph would always bounce back no matter how hard things were for him. One day when Joey was eighteen, he went to the Strawberry Fields as he always did. This time, he saw Sgt. Pepper asleep out on the deck. Joey tried to wake him but it was to no avail. After finishing all of his chores, Joey tried again but Sgt. Pepper still didn't wake up. Thinking that Sgt. Pepper would just have to wake up on his own, Joey sat beside his one true father figure, even as the day became night. The next morning, when the police came to find Joey, they found laying next to Sgt. Pepper, whom was pronounced dead. Abilities and Powers Gallery Trivia